Battalion: Arena
Battalion: Arena is a tactical, turn based game. The gameplay is heavily influenced by the Nintendo game Advance Wars. It is part of the Battalion series of games, where it is the only multiplayer game. It is currently in closed beta. Invites to the beta can be requested here: link The game includes several improvements over the last game, Battalion: Nemesis, including custom player maps, new units such as the Spider Tank, and multiplayer. Gameplay Games may be anywhere from 2-8 players. On each player's turns, the player moves and attacks with his units. There are two modes of gameplay: Blitz, and Normal. In normal, the map contains buildings the player must control to create units and generate income. In Blitz, the player has Warmachines, a special kind of unit, that can produce units and mine ore as well. Each unit has either medium, heavy, or light armor along with a medium, heavy, or light attack. Medium armor deals with everything equally. Heavy armor is good at defending against medium and light attacks, but can't stand up to heavy attacks (CHECK ON THIS LATER). Light armor is actually good against defending against heavy attacks, but falls to light attacks. Medium armor, by default, stops none of the damage done by an enemy attack. When a unit wearing light armor is hit by a light attack, the light attack hits for x1.5 the base damage. A light attack that does 20 damage will do 30 damage against an enemy with light armor. The damage seems to always round up. (CHECK OTHERS) Other things that may affect damage include terrain and mode of play. For example, if a ground unit is on a tile that contains trees or hills, that unit takes 20% less damage. Units Strike Commando Strike commandos are cheap and the weakest unit in the game. They deal moderate amounts of damage. Heavy Commando Heavy commandos are cheap and can deal a lot of damage against tanks. However, because of their low HP and light armor, they are vulnerable to tanks as well. Jammer Truck Radar trucks are useful for preventing aircraft and stealth tanks from moving into a certain area. HP: 50, Damage: 0, Movement: 5 spaces. Mortar Truck These units have a moderate range, and are similar to rockets, but toned down. HP: 50, Damage:48(2-3 spaces), Movement: 5 spaces. Rocket Truck Rockets are long-range units that deal a good amount of damage. Keep in mind that the range is only from 3- 5, so rockets can't fire anywhere near themselves. HP: 40, Damage: 40(3-5 spaces), Movement: 4 spaces. Scorpion Tank Scorpion tanks are standard tanks with no bells or whistles. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces. Flak Tank Flak tanks are anti-air units which are also good at eliminating infantry and non-armored units. They can kill a raptor in one hit, even if the tank has lost some of its health. HP: 70, Damage: 17, Movement: 5 spaces. Stealth Tank These tanks conceal themselves after moving away from an enemy or after being created. These units then gain a "sneak attack" bonus, where they do more damage. Stealth tanks have lower HP than scorpion tanks in order to make up for their stealth ability. HP: 40, Damage:30, Movement: 5 spaces. Spider Tank Spider tanks are low-hp and high-attack tanks that can move over mountains. HP: 32, Damage: 55, Movement: 4 spaces. Lancer Tank Lancer tanks are useful in assaults where the enemy lines up perfectly. The lancer tank attacks two enemies: the one the player is targeting, and the one right behind it. HP: 70, Damage: 35, Movement: 6 spaces. Annihilator Tank These tanks are extremely strong. They can easily destroy other tanks and move through rocket fire. However, the Annihilator tank cannot move as quickly as other units and is vulnerable to air units. HP: 140,Damage: 70,Movement: 4 spaces. Raptor These units are very mobile, especially as an air unit, and do moderate damage. However, they are extremely vulnerable to flak tanks and warmachines, as raptors will often die in one hit to those units. Raptors cannot be repaired. HP: 50,Damage: 25,Movement: 7 spaces. Condor Condors are strong air units. They cannot attack other air units, so they're vulnerable to raptors. They have poor mobility, but can easily make up for that with its strong attack and the fact that it can go over terrain regular units can't. HP: 72,Damage: 70,Movement: 3 spaces. Intrepid Intrepids are weak sea units, but are the only ones capable of capturing sea units. HP: 50,Damage: 15,Movement: 5 spaces. Hunter Hunters are sea units that are good at fighting air units and submarines. They hardly do any damage to any other ship, however. HP: 90, Damage: 17, Moviment: 5 spaces. Corvette Corvette fighters are standard ships that are okay at taking down every other kind of ship. HP: 90, Damage: 45,Moviment: 5 spaces. BattleCruiser Battleships are long-range ships. However, they can attack terrain and sea units,but not air units. HP: 140, Damage: 50,Moviment: 4 spaces. Warmachine It is the base of your army.It can build all three typoes of unit: terrain,sea and air units. HP: 75, Damage: 60,Movement: 3 spaces. Blockades This unit blocks enemy´s army from a directly attack.It don´t move,cannot be repaired and selecioned to act. HP: 70, Damage: 0,Movement: 0 spaces. Turret This stopped defensive unit helps at attack enemies far way,trying to block it´s advancing. HP: 100, Damage: 40,Movement: 0 spaces. U-Boat It´s good on intercept and block areas, because of it´s stealth ability,and can attack all sea units.Only Hunter and Condors can damage it. HP: 25, Damage: 35,Movement: 4 spaces. See also Capturable Base Units( Classic Mode ) Types of Terrains